DigiGuardians
by Serenity Vi Britannia
Summary: W.I.T.C.H.Digimon crossover 04. How would you feel if your mom was hiding something from you? Join the Chosen kids as they journey to uncover the secrets of their mothers' past. R&R! I'll make an actual chapter later.
1. Characters

I don't own Digimon or W.I.T.C.H.. I'll get to this story and my other one later.

This is just a profile page so you get the idea of where I'm coming from. (FYI: I had to change some of the last names)

W.I.T.C.H.

Name: Will Vandom

Age: 15

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Hazel

Power: Energy, Lightning, Heart of Candracar

Name: Irma Lair

Age: 15

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Power: Can manipulate water

Name: Taranee Cook

Age: 15

Hair Color: Blue

Eye Color: Brown

Power: Creating fire with her hands

Name: Cornelia Hale

Age: 15

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Power: Moving mountains and growing plants on demand

Name: Hay Lin

Age: 15

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue (A/N I can't tell!)

Power: Unleash tornadoes, disperse poisonous gas, invisibility

Name: Elyon Brown

Age: 15

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Power: Queen of Meridian

DIGIMON (Leader to follower)

Name: Samantha Ichijoji

Age: 14

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Power: Lightning, light, darkness, and Heart of Candracar

Name: Takuya Motomoya

Age: 14

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Power: Water and anything that involves it.

Name: J.P. Shibuyama

Age: 15

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Power: Fire

Name: Zoe Ishida

Age: 14

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Power: Earth

Kouichi Minamoto

Age: 14

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Power: Air

Kouji Minamoto

Age: 14

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Power: Air

Name: Tommy Himi

Age: 12

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Power: Meridian


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or W.I.T.C.H. I'm attempting to rewrite this thing because I had a HORRIBLE grasp of grammar before.

789423789457894578945789578954789547895547894578945978457894597845987054987054

_Flashback_

"_Will, since you and your guardian team defeated Nerissa and her knights of Vengence you girls are now allowed to officially retire." The Oracle said._

"_What about Meridian?" Hay Lin asked "And Candracar, do we get to come back?"_

"_I'm afraid you don't. I'm sorry girls, but you'll have to give up your powers and the Heart of Candracar. If a new evil arises, we'll assign new guardians and hopefully, they'll save the universe." The Oracle answered. "Will, give me the Heart."_

_Will did as she was told and the Oracle sent them home. Not noticing the glowing red eyes peering at them as they went home._

8904389045890548954890548904589054890548905489054890458905489045890458945043548

20 years later

Now, 35-year-olds Will, Irma, Cornelia, Taranee, and Hay Lin have kids of their own who are about the same age as they were when they became guardians. Obviously they never told the kids THEY were guardians. Their adventures just made good bedtime stories. Anyway, today was a very eventful day… It was the kids' first day of school. Oh joy, I know. The former guardians lost contact after they retired.

"SAM! GET OUT OF BED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Will screamed at her 15-year-old daughter.

"Five more minutes Mom." The blob of black hair and sheets said drowsily.

"I gave you five more minutes ten minutes ago." Will said as she was about to go into her rehearsed speech. "Ken got out of bed faster than you, you're supposed to set an example instead of him setting it for you. You know when I was your age-"

"OK! I'M UP!" Sam said as she went into her bathroom and came out 10 minutes later in jeans, a tee shirt, hair pulled up in a ponytail, sneakers and a hat. "You know, you're starting to act like Grandma."

Sam walked into the kitchen and was greeted by a kiss from her dad.

"Hey Sammy, how ya doin' sweetie?" Matt asked his oldest

"I'm fine," Sam answered as she poured some cheerios and milk in her bowl and ruffled her brother's raven hair.

Will smiled at her kids who oddly inherited Matt's hair and eyes; she teases Matt about the fact that the only one that was like her was her daughter when she was getting up for school.

"Come on Ken, time for school." Sam said as she and her brother finished their breakfasts, grabbed their backpacks, and said goodbye to their parents.

789034890459804590848904589045809458094580945089540894508954890450894589045890

At School

Sam walked Ken to his class and made sure everything was alright before she went to her class. On her way out of the middle school wing she ran into a blonde girl about her age with green eyes.

"Oh, hi. I'm sorry about that." The girl said

"It's OK, you're new here aren't you?" Sam asked as she helped the girl up. "My name's Sam, what's yours?"

"Zoe," The blonde answered. "Hey, I saw you drop off your brother… Do you do that often?"

"Yeah, he says he can go himself, but my mom worries about her baby boy and makes me take him so nothing happens." Sam answers

"I know EXACTLY how you feel," Zoe said with a laugh. "My mom's the exact way with Takeru."

Sam laughed as she and Zoe walk to their lockers which just so happen to be together. They're also close to a set of twins, a large boy with brown hair, and a boy with brown hair and goggles.

"I can't believe my Mom sent me HERE! It's so weird, and I'm stuck with people not even my age!" The large boy whined.

"Calm down J.P., it's not that bad," the twin with a long ponytail said.

"Yeah, at least it's not Heatherfield," The twin with shorter hair finished as Sam walked up to him and Zoe up to the goggle boy (who was in front of hers).

"Hey," Sam said to the boy.

"Hey," The boy answered

"You're blocking my locker," Sam said with a laugh

The boy blushed and moved aside as Sam opened her locker and put her books in.

"Shouldn't you guys be going to class?" Zoe asked the guys as she also put her books in her locker.

"We don't really know where we're going…" The goggle boy said.

"You new?" Sam asked as she closed her locker.

"How'd you guess?," the short haired boy asked.

"Alrighty then, I guess I'll have to show you guys around." Sam said as she closed her locker.

87934289348972437894294784378957895674364567456745894764764544845475445547547654

After School

By the end of the day the kids had a lot of homework, so they decided they'd go to Sam's house since it was closer. It was perfect because Ken, Takeru, and Takuya's brother went to Takuya's house with a few other kids to do homework.

Once the kids said hello to Sam's parents and went into her room Will noticed there was a faint blue light coming from Sam's room.

TBC


End file.
